Over The Time
by Lady Amaryllis Stella
Summary: Friendship may start as fake, but it took time to know each other truly.


**Disclaimer : I do not own Durarara!**

 **AN : This is my first fanfic, so... uhhhmm... this is nothing near greatness.. hahahaha.. and I am sorry if the summary is weird. TT_TT**

* * *

" _Friends are a strange, volatile, contradictory, yet sticky phenomenon. They are made, crafted, shaped, molded, created by focused effort and intent. And yet, true friendship, once recognized, in its essence is effortless._

 _Best friends are formed by time._

 _Everyone is someone's friend, even when they think they are all alone._

 _If the friendship is not working, your heart will know. It's when you start being less than perfectly honest and perfectly earnest in your dealings. And it's when the things you do together no longer_ _feel right._

 _However, sometimes it takes more effort to make it work after all._

 _Stick around long enough to become someone's best friend."_

 _ **\- Vera Nazarian** , The Perpetual Calender of Inspiration_

* * *

 **Over The Time**

The actual first time they meet was when Shinra was bullied.

During the time, he was kicked, trashed and punched like a sack of bag while he is whimpering and trying his best to hold on his tears. For (supposedly) real men don't cry.

He may be smart but he is not athletic enough to run fast or to dodge the punches or fight back. In other words, in term of physical capability, he is completly... useless.

It happens too fast, as a black hair boy moves with agility above normal humans capabilities. The way he did a perfect 720 degree flying kick, the way his eyes shone in excitement as he kicked the bullies asses all the while wearing a mischiveous smirk.

Then, without saying anything, he left. Shinra seriously thought he just find his knight in shining armour.

They officially met in Class 1-A at Raijin Middle School.

It shocked him for a while when he realises they are in the same class. Unfortunately (or maybe fortunately?), the boy doesn't seems to recognise Shinra.

He says his name is Izaya Orihara. His hobby is observing humans.

He thinks Izaya is weird. Not the hobby part, as he himself couldn't be consider 'normal', but, what intrigues Shinra is his behaviour.

He can see how friendly he is when he is talking to their classmates. Yet, he kept all of them at arm length. The evidence could be seen during lunch time. He'll have his lunch at library, despite people keep inviting him to have lunch together.

He wants to talk to him. He thinks Izaya is not that bad of a person. He wishes to be his friend, as his beloved darling told him to expand his social circle.

But, he opted to observe Izaya instead.

And, it seems like Izaya is not that stupid. He realises Shinra is observing him. Izaya gives him a cold side glance. Yet, his lips form a charming smile.

What an intriguing person.

After the final school bell rang, they finally talked. Shinra ran to him, asking Izaya to form a club with him. And it seems like he is quite a deadpan snarker, despite his words was form quite carefully and politely.

But, Shinra refused to give up. If making more friends made his beloved headless queen happy, then he'll go to hell and back just for it. He doesn't care if he sounded selfish, love is selfish after all.

In the mean time, it seems like the said boy is making his own observation and investigation on him. Shinra knows, but he doesn't says anything. The bespectacle boy thinks it is amusing and wondered what Izaya is actually thinking when he obtained all of those information. And for what?

Out of the blue, Izaya came to him. He says he agree in becoming the vice-president of their newly-formed Biology Club.

Albeit their friendship is a bit twisted, for Izaya never really know what it means to has a friend.. and it's not like Shinra's only other friend is really normal.

This (nearly fake) friendship of theirs faces despair during one summer holiday when Shinra found out Izaya changed their Biology Club into a Baseball gambling club.

Not like Shinra cares but, what if his beloved find out what Izaya is doing? Of course his beloved will be angry at him! Much worse, maybe she'll never fall in love with him!

So, out of (fake) consent, Shinra tried to talk to Izaya out of it. Hopefully, he'll listen.

And Izaya knew the consent is fake so he brushed it off. Shinra is not going to get angry at Izaya for it, he is doing it out of his own selfishness anyway.

Then, another boy appeared. There's symmetrical moles under his eyes. He tried threatening Izaya into giving him back his (father's) money with a knife. His hands quivering, obviously this guy called Nakura doesn't have enough balls to actually hurt them, doesn't him?

Of course Izaya is not fazed at all. Rather, he seems amused.

And Shinra knew.. he knew Izaya could take care of himself just fine.

But him.. with his suddenly fake concern turning into a real, genuine feeling causes him to took the knife to his gut instead.

It hurts like hell.

Shinra decided to never ever took a knife the gut again after this.

And that time, for the first time ever.. Shinra got the honour of seeing of how human Izaya is. Izaya's voice laces with panic as he holds his shoulder to steady him.

Shinra could see it in his eyes. The concern, the worry, the self-blamed are all present in those red eyes of him. And for the first time, Izaya is laying his heart bare for him to see. Despite being for a few moments.

To not worried him, Shinra lied. Saying he did it for his beloved. For a second, Shinra almost believed it too.

Yet, deep inside his heart, he knows it's a lie.

Whether he listens to it or not, Izaya seems to not care. Izaya gets up and just like a prince promising to his lover to never abandon her, Izaya promises to exact revenge on Nakura. He promises to make his life a living hell as long as he lives.

On one condition, for him to tell others it is Izaya himself who stabbed him. The condition shocked Shinra, but he smiles and accept it. Knowing nothing he says will changes Izaya's mind. Izaya left him alone to surrender himself to the police that night. Probably after chasing after Nakura and beating him up to bloody shit, Shinra didn't bothered to know.

As Shinra sat there by himself, with the sunset shining through the labaratory windows, he pondered for a while.

He didn't do it for his beloved.

He did it for Izaya.

Why? The answer is quite simple, really.

Because he is his friend.

He laughed. Thinking since when do he thought of Izaya as something.. as someone that quite significant in his life other than his love.

Maybe it happens when they were laughing over some stupid jokes, or when Izaya secretly let Shinra copied his answers on test.. or maybe it is because of the blood lost making Shinra thinks something stupid and weird.

Shinra hasn't a clue.

Despite his twisted self and eccentric personality and his annoying attitude and how a loner and a freak he is.

Izaya accepted him.

Maybe Izaya too doesn't meant to let him wander too far into his heart, but Shinra didn't care to think what Izaya is actually thinking. For Shinra is indeed a selfish man.

His mind wandered to his other friend, who once used to be his only friend.

Maybe, just maybe, Izaya could accept him too..

" _He may seem cold-blooded, but he is more human, and his heart more_ _brittle than anybody else, so much so that if you filled it with human love or betrayal, it would break easily, which is why, I think, he chose from the start to avoid it all, to love humanity, you understand? Not to accept, not to face it, to avoid it."_ _– Shinra Kishitani_

* * *

 **I am sorry if this sucks. As you can see, it is my first time writing a fanfiction and also.. english is not my first language. This is based on my headcanon from Shinra's point of view when Izaya and Shinra meet for the first time.**

 **Again, I am sorry for my weird grammar mistakes, feel free to correct them anytime you want.**


End file.
